


argue with me, baby

by Parasite



Series: Para's Prompts, Drabbles and Ficlets [7]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Small blip of an argument





	argue with me, baby

“You aren’t sorry. Don’t say you are.” 

 

“Well, I didn’t know you would get so upset over it. I thought you loved me.”

 

Eve ran her hand over her face. “I do, Oksana. Doesn’t mean you can threaten Nico.”

 

Villanelle made a sputtering sound. 

 

“I was asserting my dominance. I’m sorry I shot him! Truly. I didn’t mean to; it kinda just happened.”

 

Eve gave her a look that just oozed, ‘I don't believe you.’

 

“Well I think that is very immature, Eve, and—”

 

“And you aren’t immature, Oksana?”

 

“I don't think so.” She made a little hmmph noise. 

 

Eve turned away and walked up the stairs.

 

“Hey! I didn’t think we were done arguing!” Villanelle yelled


End file.
